The Reason Not to Mess with Lolitas
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'There are some people you don't mess with.' Not what you think at all and a part of a much bigger picture guys. DoveShipping. Rated T for language and sexual hints.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Reason Not to Mess with Lolitas

**Some things are not to be messed with. Some people don't get that. Some people mess with things that are clearly dangerous. Some people mess with things that aren't obviously dangerous ut still deadly in their own ways. Some things hide it deliberately. Some things hid it out of necessity. This is the reason why not to mess with lolitas.**

I met her on a back street. The girl with wires coming out of her mouth and eyes and a twisted grin on her face. The image of a dove burnt on her chest. She was another of those damned bots. These things were everywhere with a parody of humanity. The recent models were almost indistinguishable if not for their weird hair and eye colours. Recently Yuusei and Jack had even bought a pair. Hell all are neighbors have one. You'd think they'd have disabled em all after the whole Illiaster Revolution. No they just gave everyone freaking remotes to make them sit and stay and stuff. For Christ's sake during that whole thing I saw a woman have her stomach ripped out and a little girl impaled with a sword. Wouldn't you stop building things capable of that kinda stuff? Heh, even that little girl on the back street had a nasty side to her. Far nastier than anyone could have considered.

I met her on a back street. The girl with wires stretched and strewn across a barren back street with a twisted grin on her face. That girl was a bot just like the others. The dove indicated the fact that she was made before Illiaster. I tried walking away but the girl was injured. I had to help. I just had to. The young robot girl was thrown over my shoulder as I carried her back to my place. Everyone in the streets stared. I mean who else but some kind of creep carries around a young girl? The Lolita shook and shook as she slowly reactivated herself. I carried her back regardless into my house. Yuusei was having a chat with BRUNO or whatever the fuck he was called. Jack was yelling down the phone at somebody.

"You send me the wrong one! I wanted a female version and this one is clearly male!" he screamed. "No sod you and your service."

He hung up.

"Bitch." The Aussie muttered. "Oh hey Crow, what ya got there?"

"Some Lolita robot that someone abandoned in the street." I replied.

"Thought you hated robots. Or do you just like lolis too much to refuse a free and legal one?"

"Shut up Jack. I do hate bots but she's a little one. Not gonna leave any kid behind."

"Not even a psycho?"

"You don't even know her!"

"Well I know that sign. Antinomy and that lady-dude with the bitch boots had one too. Hope you know what you're doing Crow."

"Damn it Jack! Just go back to yelling at innocent secretaries why don't ya?"

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

He walked off and slammed his bedroom door. Yuusei and his robot friend looked at me. I shrugged.

"Hey not my fault." I smiled.

"Actually I want to know if I could take a look at her." The blue haired and gray eyed robot asked with a derpy grin.

"Ya think you can fix her?" I asked.

"Of course, they called me the super mechanic back in the Training Facility." He smiled.

"The Training Facility?" I asked.

The robot flinched a little.

"Why would a robot need to be trained?" I continued.

"So we don't do anything stupid."

"Like?"

"I dunno whatever stupid qualifies as."

Jack was back in, somehow.

"Like starting an effing robot rebellion and getting their asses deactivated." He sneered.

"Could you please not talk about that?" BRUNO pleaded.

"Hey wasn't your Alter Ego model deactivated during that?" Yuusei piped up.

The robot picked up Lolita and ran off.

"Wonder what got his britches in a bunch?" Jack shrugged.

I sighed. Yuusei did as well.

"Jack I think he cared about his other self." Yuusei explained.

"So?" Jack asked.

"You know what there's no point explaining it to you."

As the two bickered back and forth I ran off to watch Lolita being repaired.

I met her in a workshop as she was being put back together. The whole time the dove image on her bare chest was seen. The robot working on her cried repeatedly as he learned of the extent of damage. Like the caring father my neighbor Brave said I was I had to ask him how bad was it.

"Someone kicked in her chest and left bruises on her face. Her left arm frame is shattered and she has a lot of cuts and bruises and a few bites on her thighs." The robot choked out.

"So someone was-" I started.

"Yes! Yes! Someone was!" It cries.

"What's wrong with you? I thought robots couldn't really feel."

"I'm sorry."

The robot sniffled and wiped his eyes. The Lolita gradually began to try to boot up again. The blue haired bot began work again with a small mechanic whine. I stood around silently until sleep took me.

I met her when she woke me up. A sleeping super mechanic was lying where she used to stand with srol running out the side of her face. The robot girl had two yellow eyes and green hair in two pigtails that looked like bunny ears.

"Good morning Crow." She states with a mechanic monotone.

"Why so gloomy?" I asked.

Kids are supposed to be sweet aren't they? Aren't they? Why'd I repair her? I regret that now. The thing I regret most is repairing her. The torture wasn't what I thought it was.

"Why not gloomy? Have you seen Lua recently?"

"Lua?"

"My Mirror Self. I heard that they were destroying all deadly models and he may be considered deadly?"

"A little girl being deadly? These people are getting out of hand. I mean I understand disabling those in the Illiaster Revolution but every model built at that time? Come on we'll see if he's alright."

"Alright Crow." She nodded.

This girl didn't smile, this girl didn't laugh. This girl was emotionless in every way except for ones that I couldn't see. I want to look in the mirror again. To prove what they said was true. How she knew my name. The reason for the carrot top hair. If losing myself is necessary I would rather it not be this way. By looking in the mirror.

I took off with the girl with the dove image into the world. The scars in my chest were itching really badly. I flinched.

"What is it Crow?" She asked with a hint of genuine care.

"Nothing sweetie." I said in response without knowing why.

We walked to the place where robots are usually deactivated. A tall and broad man with bushy eyebrows frowned at us.

"What do you two want? God I'm gonna have to work overtime if I don't get out in five minutes so make it fast." Ushio Tetsu sighed.

"Well I'd like to know if a Lua has been deactivated." I replied.

"He was among the first deactivated after the TENORS."

"Do you know where the body is?"

"I dunno, do you happen to know where Paradox is?"

That's the same as saying that you're the Queen of Sheba. Not even Aporia knew where Paradox went. It's been rumored that he went back in time.

"I know what happens when you 'deactivate' robots." Ruka piped up.

"Oh do you? I wouldn't expect a kid like you to know." Ushio shrugged.

The girl growled and pulled the hood of the hoodie BRUNO must have given her up. She was holding him by the collar in seconds with the same frowning monochrome expression.

"No, no, no I KNOW what you do." She corrected.

I reached to pull her off.

"Crow, no." She frowned.

"Ruka please, I'm sure you loved your Mirror Image very much but threatening this man that's six times bigger than you is as unreasonable as it is cruel." I pleaded.

"Do you know what they do?" She asked me.

"No, what?"

"They send them for 'Special Training'."

"And that is?"

"Teaching them to be completely obedient to humans. They beat and abuse us for no reason other than to make us realize how 'worthless' we are."

"That's disgusting but this man has nothing to do with that, he's here to take complaints for Christ's sake!" I scream.

She releases the man who has a pained expression on his face.

"Ruka?" He mutters. "The Director's been looking for you. I ought to call him. Not going to. Get out. You too Crow."

I want to look into the mirror. It can't be true. Me and that girl have never met before. It can't be true. No matter how similar the ripping screams that tore through the trees are. No matter how similar the green hair and yellow eyes are. No matter how she's the younger, shorter, monochrome version of her they can't be one and the same. It's not fair. It's not fair. Not fair to me and not fair to her. I want to look into the mirror and see who stares back.

The two of us ran out.

"Kay kid, tell me who you really are and what's really going on." I demanded.

"My name's Ruka and Lua was my twin but he's my Mirror Image now. We were built with something dark and incased in paper and our souls are stuck there. We want them back. We had died during the Illiaster Revolution at age eighteen and were rebuilt to see if we could be. As by popular demand we were designed as the loli and shota models." Ruka explained.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't know Crow-kun." She smiled with rarity.

Kun. It has to be true as no one calls me that. I am really who they say I am? The man in the mirror with steel gray eyes says so. Robots, copies, clones. I wonder if anyone notices I'm not me, I'm gone. Maybe Jack and Yuusei even had a hand in building me. What a horrible thought but it's probably true. Rebuilding me to see if they could. Ruka-san is my wife and I'm Crow Hogan. They still call me Crow but after my death in the robot rebellion they thought Hogan was ridiculous. Ruka and Lua died before me and so they had the image of the dove scratched onto their new skin. Why them and not me? Why not me trapped in an unaging, an unchanging body? Why were they sent to that place while I remained with my friends and family? The man in the mirror with a face full of yellow marks that certainly weren't there before stands with his mouth open. The fuzzy memories disperse from me gradually. I can't remember what happened when I met her again correctly anymore. Whoever took me deemed them unnecessary though they remain necessary to me.

I recall being grabbed running down the street after Lolita. The men grabbed me from behind and I screamed something and one of em laughed and took me anyway. The scent of musk and must and pain carried in the car? Van? Truck? Whatever it was it smelled like those things. Weird huh? Ruka cried out and I passed up. I woke up here and now look at me. So sadly staring at the mirror helplessly wondering of my fate and hers. She never wanted anything but freedom, but her soul in return. Ruka-san used to smile so brightly. Ruka-san used to be the good in me. She and her brother were the sunshine of the neighborhood. That goofy younger brother with the charming grin and that kind older sister with the mysterious smile they hardly even exist anymore. Wiped from everything but memory and whatever holds their souls. Hopefully they are returned.

The gate to my cell opens wide. Ushio Tetsu is there.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Well you're being sent to be deactivated." The taller man mentions.

"So?" I ask with false bravery.

"Let's say that somehow, just somehow you assaulted me and escaped, what would you do?"

"Give my wife her soul back." I reply.

"Well then."

He drops to the ground.

"Someone help! He's stronger than he looks!" The older man calls out.

I take off down the halls as no one can even see me cause I'm so short. Only time this has ever been a blessing. I run down halls and corridors until I see my wife.

"Ruka!" I cry.

She glances at me and the man holding her drops her and pulls a gun on me. He shoots repeatedly.

"Im a robot remember?" I ask.

He drops it shocked and runs off. They need better guards. I smirk and grab Ruka by the hand.

"So where's the paper or whatever being held?" I ask.

"Don't you remember how we got here?" She asks in monotone.

"Nope, don't care." I smile and run off with her.

"It's in the main office." She mentions.

I smirk and drag her there. It's empty except for a tall man with white boots.

"Who the hell are you?!" I scream as I ask.

"The hero of a different story." He smiles widely and flicks his tongue at Ruka.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I scream.

"Doesn't have to." He shrugs.

I open the drawer hastily and grab the paper card trapped in it. I throw it to Ruka as the security rushes in. I smile at her and pick her up.

"See ya round Ruka." I smirk.

"Crow!" She cries with kindness again.

I throw her out the window and turn round with my hands up.

"What even happened here?" A blue haired woman remarks.

"Love happened Mikage, love happened." Ushio Tetsu replies.

"Ugh, time for you to stop reading romance novels and Crow to come into custody. Come on." She growls grabbing me sharply.

"See ya round Ruka." I mumble.

The world fades for a little bit.

**Author Note: **This is actually a random side story to something completely different so all will be explained then. I deliberately made the title misleading cause I'm a jackass. The Ruka that acts monochrome up until getting her soul is manga!Ruka who's a little monster and acts actually colder and crueler than in this fic. It's quite fast paced as I said because the parts when Crow blacked out, why Ruka was on the back street and why Placido was there being convient are explained in the actual story. So yay melan anime, my first side story to a bigger one belongs to you. The Kagerou Series doesn't count as it was all the bigger story.


End file.
